Generally speaking, wearable barcode scanners promote productivity and mobility for users who need to scan a large number of barcodes while also keeping their hands free. Under these circumstances, picking up and putting down a scanner would be tedious and distracting. What is more, non-wearable scanners can be easily dropped and damaged, leading to repair costs and losses in productivity.
Wearable scanners, such as a ring-mounted scanner, employ a barcode scanner worn like a ring on a user's right or left index finger. The ring-mounted scanner is connected to either a computer or wireless communication device worn on the wrist and attached to the ring scanner via a flexible cable. The scanner is powered by a battery so that the user is free to move around.
To use a ring-mounted scanner, the user points at a barcode to center the barcode within the scanner's field of view (i.e., scan line). Once centered, the user presses a push button, built into the side of the ring-mounted scanner, to initiate (i.e., trigger) the barcode scan.
Ring-mounted scanners are typically used in high-volume work environments, such as warehouses. Here, thousands of barcodes may be scanned during a routine shift. Mechanical push buttons (i.e., mechanical switches) on ring-mounted scanners pose reliability and serviceability concerns. Removing this push button would extend the service-free life of the scanner and potentially save the user from costs associated with repair and/or replacement. In addition, productivity losses resulting from scanner downtime would be reduced or eliminated. Therefore, a need exists for a wearable scanner, like the ring-mounted scanner but with a non-mechanical triggering method.